Shattered A Story Like Twilight
by Brew
Summary: This is a story very similar to Twilight... Me and my friend at school decided to write our own Twilight... so hope you like it!


Shattered (A Story Just Like Twilight) *PG13*

Chapter One: I'm Home

I'm lying on the soft, gentle sand, staring up at the ocean blue sky. Thoughts lingered in my head, as I let my tears drown me. My life was shattered. It all started long before, when my parents got divorced, my mother took me and my dad, Joe took my older sister Brooke.

My mother Lynn Foster, abuses me all the time. Her boyfriend Jim, encourages my mother to give me nothing but pain. Jim is an alcoholic. My life is always so hard, that is why I'm always here lying on the sand, crying. I just want to belong. My mother just gave me a huge beating when I woke up. It's her way of saying goodbye. Today I was getting away from my abusive mother. I was going to spend five months with my father and sister, 204 miles away from her. And to reach my love, Derrance. I feel in love with Derrance one year ago, I meet him at the movies. And ever since him and I have been dating. My mother doesn't know I'm dating. I'd like to keep it that way. My love life is so tangled. I still remember meeting Derrance's friend. When I saw Logan, it was love at first site. He was so beautiful and the way his warm topaz eyes looked at me it made my heart skip a beat. I got to know Logan better. And found out he was a vampire. But did it matter to me. No because I loved him. Even though he loved my smell and wanted to taste my blood I new he would never hurt me. It was hard knowing that I had feelings for both Derrance and Logan. It would hurt me to choose one or the other, I loved them both. My thoughts are soon interrupted by someone calling me.

" Tayla get here this instant," the voice echoed. My mother was calling me. I wipe my eyes and get up, and start walking toward my mother's house. I wasn't that far from were "my home" was. My mother is waiting on the porch, with an expression of impatience's. Jim was in the car ready to drive me to dad's house. " Tayla were have you been, I told you to stay near this house. I open my mouth to speak but my mother reaches over and smacks me across the face three times. And then three more. My face turns a deep red. "That's for getting all dirty," she laughed. My eyes start to fill with tears. "Oh and I'll miss you," she lies, just before she throws my luggage on the ground and heads inside. I pick up my stuff and stumble to the car.

" Tayla stop crying like a baby, your almost 18. You stupid girl," Jim yells as I close the car door. I ignore his cold cruel words, and started to think about Derrance. My eyes soon began to close and I fell asleep. *hours pasted*

"Hello Tayla wake up you lazy girl, time to get the hell out of my car," Jim yells. My eyes snap open. I must have been asleep the whole way here. "Hurray up," Jim says impatiently. I grab my luggage that was just beside me, and get out of the car. As I close the door, Jim reeves the engine and leaves. "See you in five months you freak," I hear him yelling in the distance. I sigh. I start to walk up to the door. As soon as I reach for the door knob the door swings open.

" Tayla, honey welcome home," my dad says grinning. What he says caches me off guard. This was my home, my actually home were I belonged. Before I could say hi he wraps me and a big, warm welcoming hug. "Come inside," he says letting me go. I walk inside, the house hasn't changed much since my last visit. Same old house, the only thing different was the big screen T.V sitting in the living room. My dad sees me looking around. "You rooms up stairs were it's always been," he says gesturing to the stairway.

"Thanks," I say, and give a little smile. He smiles back.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, so you can go un pack if you'd like," he adds. I nod and start to walk up the stairs. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Dad where's Brooke," I ask.

"She had a special field trip at school, she'll be here tomorrow morning," he explains.

"Okay," I say and walk upstairs. My bedroom was just on the right side of my dad's. I sprint to my bedroom door and open it. My room was the same as always. I close the door careful making sure not to slam it shut, and then I rest my forehead on the door. I was home, this is my home.

"Hey, heard you were coming home today," a gentle, clean voice said. "I couldn't wait to see you." I turn around to see warm brown eyes looking at me.

"Logan," I shriek and sprint towards him, ready to give him a hug. Suddenly he puts up his hands telling me to stop. I stop. "Oh I'm sorry," I mumble.

"I don't want to hurt you Tayla," he whispers. He always said that. I see him looking at my wrist, were deep cuts showed were my mom cut me with a knife. I pull down my sleeves covering the cuts. "Are you going to school tomorrow, or are you staying home to get settled," he asks after a few minutes of silence. I think for a moment.

"Yes," I answer not sure if I was or not.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiles my favorite smile.

"Wait where are you going, stay," I say before he could get out the window.

"I just came to say hello," he says apologetically. "I'm going hunting tonight." I shiver at the thought, though Logan was a vegetarian, which meant he drank animal blood. It made me queasy.

"Okay," I mumble and frown. He blows me a kiss and is out the window. At least I had time to unpack I thought, and sighed. And then I started un packing my things.

After an hour of organizing everything I headed downstairs for dinner. I catch the scent of dinner in the air. "Yum smells good dad," I say truthfully. I skipped into the dinning room to see my dad already eating. An un touched plate of steaming hot food was on the table waiting for me. On the plate lay a grilled cheese with ham. And a little potato salad on the side. I sit down and before I ate anything I had to ask my dad a question. "Dad may I go to school tomorrow," I ask politely.

"Sure if you want to, dear," he says, with his mouth full. With that said we both ate dinner in silence. And soon I was headed upstairs ready for bed. It's been a long day. Without bothering to change into some PJs I open my door and climb into bed. Quickly, I fall fast asleep, dreaming of both Derrance and Logan.


End file.
